Victime d'une machination
by Crowned-Mind
Summary: Harry, Hermione et Ron vont être amenés à aider Crabbe et Goyle afin de sauver Drago, victime d'une machination


Quelques semaines se sont écoulées depuis le mystère du Journal de Tom Jedusor. La vie à Poudlard avait reprit son rythme normal. Les élèves des quatre Maisons avait cours de botanique avec Mme Pomona Chourave. Ils allaient à nouveau récupérer des philtres de Mandragores au cas où ils en auraient besoin par la suite. Drago en avait marre d'entendre pleurnicher ou plutôt gueuler ces plantes, alors il sorti dans le couloir. Il jetta son cache-oreilles au sol et s'assit au pied du mur. Une étrange sensation le parcouru, une sensation indescriptible. Puis, plus rien, le néant. Hermione, qui avait remarqué son absence, sorti en cachett le rejoindre. Elle trouva Drago debout, les yeux dans le vide, les pupilles tellement dilatées qu'on ne voyait plus le blanc de ses yeux et silencieux.

-Drago ? Qu'est ce que tu fais le cours est bientôt fini ? Arrête de rester comme ça tu me fais peur !

Aucune réponse. La jeune fille se rapprocha de lui et claqua des doigts devant ses yeux afin de le réveiller. Drago marmonna d'une voix rauque quelque chose incompréhensible tel une personne possédée, puis il l'a jeta contre un mur d'une telle force qu'elle avait du mal à se relever. Il prit la fuite.

-Hermione ? Hermione tu m'entend ? Questionna Ron

-Oui, oui je vais bien…

-Tu vas bien ? Tu en est sûr ? Une Hermione qui quitte les cours je connais pas et en plus tu es restée inconsciente quatre heures ! Rétorqua Harry

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. L'infirmerie semblait froide et sinistre, les rideaux était à peine ouverts et elle était la seule « malade ».

-Je dois voir Drago ! Annonça t'elle

-Tu en as déjà marre de nous ? Répondit Ron en souriant

-Mais non gros béta, je crois que Drago est possédé…

-Par qui ? S'inquiéta Harry

-Je crois que c'est V...V… Harry je veux pas t'inquiéter…

-Je vais m'inquiéter si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passe !

-J'ai lu dans un livre sur Voldemort, qu'il est en mesure de prendre possession des personnes s'il erre à côté de celle-ci…

-Mais Drago l'aurait vu ! Répondit Ron

-Pas si c'est seulement son esprit ! Voldemort n'a pas de corps respectif...

Harry prit sa veste et marcha d'un pas rapide et assuré vers la porte. Hermione s'aida du bras de Ron et se leva de son lit. Le trio allait vers la salle commune des Serpentards.

-Sang-Pur ! Cria Harry

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Drago, Crabbe et Goyle. Les yeux noirs de Drago se posèrent sur Harry. Drago, inconscient de ses actes, était en train d'étouffer ses deux amis.

-Finite Incantatem ! Cria Hermione

-Expelliarmus ! Cria Harry à son tour

Ron, Harry, Crabbe et Goyle coururent vers Drago désarmé afin de l'empêcher de bouger. Il l'amenèrent à Severus Rogue, qui comprit le problème instantanément. Ils l'attachère à des chaînes magiques qui se resserrent lorsque l'on tente de se libérer.

-J'ai vu la possession de Drago se faire du fond du couloir car Mme McGonagall et moi même avions un mauvais pressentiment… Mais en utilisant une formule permettant de révéler les présences humaines non désirées nous ne vîmes rien, nous avions donc compris qu'un fantôme, esprit ou autre choses surnaturelles était présente dans l'enceinte de l'école… Affirma Severus

Hermione arriva de la bibliothèque avec un gros livre bien poussiéreux.

-C'est ce livre dont je vous ai parlé… Expliqua t'elle

-Existe-il un enchantement pour déjouer la **machination** ? Demanda Harry

Severus prit le livre et lu.

-Oui, j'ai ce qu'il faut mais vous, ramenez Goyle et Crabbe dans leur salle. Annonça le professeur

Il ne se firent pas prier, Goyle et Crabbe encore sous le choc, avancèrent vite jusqu'au couloir. Harry annonça le mot de passe qu'il connaissait depuis son aventure avec Ron (sous l'apparence des deux affreux). Les deux amis filèrent dans leur chambre.

-Vous pensez qu'on peux lui faire confiance ? Après tout, c'est un type louche ! Demanda Ron

-Oui… répondit Harry d'un air soucieux…

-Vous n'avez pas remarqué quelque chose de bizarre en quittant la pièce ? Demanda Ron inquiet

-De quel genre ? Répondit Hermione

-Je sais que Severus à les yeux noirs, mais là, ils l'étaient totalement, je veux dire même le blanc...


End file.
